Benutzer Blog:Vanyar21/Videospiele-Reviews Januar 2017
center|500px Hallo, werte Wikianer! Hiermit möchte ich euch – um einiges verspätet – den ersten der von nun an regelmäßig folgenden Review-Beiträgen präsentieren. Aufgrund der großen Menge an erscheinenden Spielen kann selbstverständlich nicht jedes Spiel mit einem Review abgedeckt werden, aber es soll euch ein möglichst großes Spektrum an Spielen geboten werden. Vergesst nicht, auch einen Blick in Cyanides Videospiele-Vorschau zu werfen! Das Jahr 2017 wird gespickt sein mit vielen (hoffentlich) grandiosen Spielen und bereits der Januar bot einige gute Titel, die es durchaus wert sind, gespielt zu werden. Haben euch bisher Zweifel über ein Spiel geplagt, sollen euch diese kurzen Reviews dabei helfen, diese aus dem Weg zu räumen – oder zeigen euch, dass sie berechtigt sind. Hatsune Miku: Project Diva Future Tone – Noch schneller, noch mehr 250px|right *'Erscheinungstermin:' 10. Januar 2017 *'Genre:' Arcade, Rythmus-Spiel *'Plattform:' PlayStation 4 *'Siehe auch:' Vocaloid-Wiki Hatsune Miku: Project Diva Future Tone lässt Miku zu mehr als 200 Songs in der bisher größten Sammlung innerhalb eines Miku-Spiels tanzen, doch ist dies gleichzeitig das hektischste Spiel der Reihe. Aufgrund der neuen Steuerung haben sowohl Neulinge als auch Veteranen Neues zu lernen und dies in gleich fünf verschiedenen Schwierigkeitsgraden zu testen. Dabei muss man während eines Songs zu bestimmten Zeiten vorgegebene Tasten drücken, um Punkte zu sammeln und es gibt keinerlei Story, die man verfolgen kann. Das Grundspiel ist kostenlos mit zwei Songs und wenigen Outfits erhältlich, um jedoch weitere Lieder spielen und andere Outfits wählen zu können, werdet ihr eine oder beide der zwei Spielversionen kaufen müssen. Ergebnis: Fans von Rythmus-Spielen werden mit der großen Auswahl lange Spaß haben, andernfalls sollte man sich ein anderes Spiel suchen. Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony – Tödliche Rätsel 250px|right *'Erscheinungstermin:' 12. Januar 2017 (Japan), Europa noch ausstehend *'Genre:' Abenteuer, Japanisches Adventure *'Plattform:' PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita *'Siehe auch:' Danganronpa-Wiki Wir ihr bereits in Cyanides Blog-Beitrag lesen konntet, geht es in diesem Spiel darum, dass ihr als "Kaede Akamatsu" mit fünfzehn anderen Studenten in ein Haus gebracht werdet und dort Mordfälle untersuchen und selbst einen begehen müsst, den die anderen nicht aufdecken können. Dabei müsst ihr – in vielleicht gewohnter Ace Attorney-Manier – Hinweise finden und Schlussfolgerungen ziehen. Freunde von Detektivspielen werden hier also definitiv ihren Spaß finden, immerhin werden die Fälle von Mal zu Mal schwieriger und sind sehr fordernd. Charakteren oder Orten aus früheren Teilen der Serie werdet ihr – mit Ausnahme von Monokuma – nicht begegnen. Ein Manko jedoch ist: Die Share-Funktionen der PS4 können bei diesem Spiel nur selten benutzt werden. Es ist also von Haus aus nicht möglich, zu streamen oder Videos bzw. Bilder auf der Festplatte der Konsole zu speichern. Ergebnis: Absolute Empfehlung für Neulinge und Alteingesessene! Gravity Rush 2 – Noch abgehobener 250px|right *'Erscheinungstermin:' 18. Januar 2017 *'Genre:' Action-Adventure, Rollenspiel *'Plattform:' PlayStation 4 Wie schon in Gravity Rush könnt ihr auch in diesem Teil mithilfe von Kats Fertigkeiten die Gravitationskräfte kontrollieren und durch die Lüfte sausen. Es setzt storytechnisch nach dem ersten Teil an und auch Raven wird umso wichtiger. Alte Freunde und alte Feinde haben ihren Auftritt und Kat und Raven müssen abermals ihre Heimat beschützen. Neben ihren Gravitationsfähigkeiten lernt Kat mehr Angriffe für den Kampf gegen die Nevi und steht ihrem Vorgänger in nichts nach. Im Gegenteil: Die Story ist länger, die Welt größer, es gibt mehr Nebenaufgaben und mehr Fähigkeiten! Hat man sich erst einmal in die Mechaniken des Spiels hineingefuchst, wird es einem Spaß machen, die kompletten Kampf- und Umgebungsmöglichkeiten auszunutzen. Ergebnis: Das Spiel wäre auf jeden Fall einen Blick wert, auch wenn man den Vorgänger nicht gespielt hat (wobei dies zwecks Geschichte natürlich ratsam ist). Fate/EXTELLA: The Umbral Star – Hack'n'Slay in bester Manier 250px|right *'Erscheinungstermin:' 20. Januar 2017 *'Genre:' Action, Hack'n'Slay *'Plattform:' PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita Mit The Umbral Star reiht sich ein weiterer Ableger in die bereits lange bestehende Reihe der Fate-Reihe ein und steht seinen Vorgängern in nichts nach. Wie zuvor erstellt ihr einen "Master", der mit einem "Servant" gemeinsam am Kampf um den Heiligen Gral teilnimmt. Ihr habt die Wahl zwischen insgesamt sechzehn Servants, die in acht verschiedene Klassen unterteilt sind. Im Spiel selbst übernehmt ihr dann die Steuerung des Servants und kämpft gegen verschiedene Gegner, wobei ihr auf leichte und schwere Angriffe ebenso wie auf das Abblocken zugreifen könnt. Dabei kämpft ihr immer wieder in weitläufigen Gebieten, müsst dort feindliche Festungen und schließlich die Hauptfestung einnehmen und das immer wieder wiederholen. Die Geschichte spielt nach den Ereignissen des Vorgängers "Fate/Extra" und grenzt fast nahtlos an diese an. Ergebnis: Fans von Hack'n'Slay-Spielen à la Dynasty Warriors können bei diesem Spiel kaum etwas falsch machen und Fans der Reihe können beherzt zugreifen, denn Marvelous hat einmal mehr ein geniales Spiel herausgebracht. Ist man kein Fan solcher Spiele: Finger weg! Dragon Quest 8: Die Reise des verwunschenen Königs – Alt, aber doch neu 250px|right *'Erscheinungstermin:' 20. Januar 2017 *'Genre:' Rollenspiel *'Plattform:' Nintendo 3DS *'Siehe auch:' Dragon Quest-Wiki Gut, genau genommen handelt es sich bei diesem Spiel nur um ein Remake des im Jahre 2006 für die PlayStation 2 erschienenen Spiels, aber da es doch einige Änderungen im Spiel gab, war es wert, hier aufgelistet zu werden. Neben kleinen Änderungen wie der geänderten Stimme von Jessica, der Möglichkeit zum Verschnellern von Kämpfen, der Änderung, dass im Alchemietopf die Gegenstände nun sofort hergestellt werden, und etlichen neuen Gegenständen und Monstern haben es auch größere Änderungen geschafft. So gibt es gleich zwei neue Charaktere, die der Heldengruppe in diesem Remake beitreten können: Die Piratin Red und der bereits bekannte Morrie, der Monsterzähmer. Außerdem gibt es neue Szenen, einen Fotomodus und sogar zwei neue Dungeons, die nach Beenden des Spiels besucht werden können. Ergebnis: Auch wenn das Spiel früher bereits gespielt wurde, lohnt es sich aufgrund der Änderungen, es sich abermals zuzulegen. Auch Leute, die die Spielereihe bisher nicht kennen, können zugreifen, da das Spiel eine vollkommen eigene Story besitzt und nichts mit anderen Teilen der Reihe zu tun hat. Resident Evil 7: Biohazard – Von Action zu Grusel 250px|right *'Erscheinungstermin:' 24. Januar 2017 *'Genre:' Survival Horror *'Plattform:' PC, PlayStation 4, Xbox One *'Siehe auch:' Resident Evil-Wiki, Blog-Beitrag von XxaMBushXx Viele Leute haben sich darüber beschwert, dass Resident Evil 6 und teils auch 5 zu actionlastig geworden sind. Capcom hat sich diese Beschwerden zu Herzen genommen und sich in Teil 7 nun wieder dem puren Survival Horror zugewandt – und es ist gelungen. Wenig Munition, fiese Monster, gemeine Bosse. Und das alles auf einem komplett abgeschiedenen Gelände, in dem man sich kein bisschen auskennt und das vor Grusel und Psychopathen nur so strotzt. Neu in diesem Teil ist, dass das Spiel auch mit der VR-Brille gespielt werden kann und man aus der Ego-Perspektive agiert. Gerade wenn man mit der VR-Brille spielt, wird man mehr als nur einmal verängstigt in einer Ecke sitzen und hoffen, nicht entdeckt zu werden – was durch ein Headset besonders nervenaufreibend wird. Und wenn man dann mal denkt, man sei in Sicherheit, kann man sich ziemlich sicher sein, dass das trügt. Wem der erste Spieldurchgang nicht genug ist, dem bietet das Spiel dann sogar noch den Schwierigkeitsgrad "Irrenhaus", der mehr und stärkere Gegner und weniger Munition spawnen lässt. Ergebnis: Für Horror-Fans ein Muss! Yakuza 0 – Wie alles begann 250px|right *'Erscheinungstermin:' 24. Januar 2017 *'Genre:' Action-Adventure *'Plattform:' PlayStation 4 Yakuza 0 ist ein Prequel zu der bisher erschienenen Videospiel-Reihe und erzählt im Jahre 1988 die Anfänge von Kazuma Kiryu und Goro Majima. Die beiden werden in den Machtkampf der dunklen Organisationen Japans hineingezogen und wollen gemeinsam die Wahrheit hinter diesen Machtkämpfen aufdecken – nicht zuletzt, um ihre eigene Haut zu retten. Neben einer packenden Geschichte bietet das Spiel auch Nebenaufgaben und Minispiele. Dabei weiß das Spiel nicht nur mit ernsten und spannenden Themen, sondern auch an passenden Stellen mit humoristische Einwürfen zu überzeugen. Ergebnis: Gerade weil das Spiel ein Prequel der anderen Teile ist, bietet es sich für einen Einstieg in die Serie an, aber auch alten Hasen der Serie bietet es einiges und verdient zumindest einen Blick. Tales of Berseria – Das etwas andere Tales of 250px|right *'Erscheinungstermin:' *'Genre:' Japanisches Rollenspiel *'Plattform:' PlayStation 4 *'Siehe auch:' Tales of-Wiki Die Tales of-Reihe gibt es in Europa schon seit 13 Jahren, doch erst seit dem 2013 erschienenen Tales of Xillia scheinen die Leute wirklich auf die Reihe aufmerksam geworden zu sein. Tales of Berseria reiht sich in eine Vielzahl von Spielen ein und stellt das Prequel zu Tales of Zestiria dar, welches 1.000 Jahre nach Berseria spielt. Doch in diesem Teil tritt etwas auf, das bisher nie in der Tales of-Reihe der Fall war und auch allgemein nur selten in einem Videospiel passiert: Auch wenn es schwierig ist, die Seiten in gut und böse einzuteilen, wird man von der Mehrheit der NPCs im Spiel als die Bösen abgestempelt. Dies mag verständlich sein, ist die Protagonistin doch eine Frau, die von Rachegelüsten geleitet wird, den gefeierten Helden aufhalten möchte und Menschen verschlingt. Dabei gibt es das ein ums andere Mal auch Entscheidungen der "Heldin", mit denen man vermutlich eher weniger übereinstimmt, aber gerade das macht die Geschichte und die Entwicklung der Charaktere aus. Die Share-Funktionen der PS4 können allerdings nur in den Arenen genutzt werden und sind sonst gesperrt, sodass Videos und Screenshots während der Story nicht möglich sind. Ergebnis: Unter den Rollenspielen gehört dieses Spiel zu denen, die man durchaus mal spielen sollte. Auch wenn man von Zestiria keine so hohe Meinung hatte, macht Berseria alle aufgekommenen Beschwerden wieder wett und gilt unter den Fans bereits jetzt als einer der besten Teile. Digimon World: Next Order – Zurück zu den Wurzeln 250px|right *'Erscheinungstermin:' *'Genre:' Rollenspiel *'Plattform:' PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita *'Siehe auch:' Digimon-Wiki Auch die Digimon World-Reihe gibt es bereits seit vielen, vielen Jahren und nahm in Europa ihren Anfang im Jahre 2000 auf der PlayStation 1. Hatte man im ersten Teil noch einen Partner, wurden daraus im nächsten Teil drei Parter und in Teil 4 spielte man sogar selbst als Digimon. Digimon World: Next Order kehrt nun zu den Wurzeln zurück und stellt einem zwei Partner zur Seite, die man trainieren und entwickeln muss. Dabei muss man sich auch um ihr Hunger- und Toilettenbedürfnis kümmern und die kleinen (oder großen) Wesen können auch an Altersschwäche sterben, wobei aus dem daraus entstehenden Ei allerdings ein umso stärkeres Digimon schlüpft. So trainiert man immer mächtigere Digimon, vergrößert dabei seine Stadt und kämpft gegen feindliche Digimon, um nach und nach die Geschichte zu verfolgen. In die Kämpfe kann man dabei nur bedingt eingreifen, da die Partner alles auf eigene Faust machen und man ihnen nur sagen kann, ob sie angreifen oder verteidigen sollen. Ergebnis: Auch für dieses Spiel kann ich eine Empfehlung aussprechen. Wer Digimon World 1 mochte, macht hiermit nichts verkehrt. Ist die Reihe bisher an euch vorbei gegangen, lohnt sich ein Blick, sofern ihr Spielen mit Tamagotchi-Elementen nicht abgeneigt seid. Wer hingegen ein ähnliches Spiel wie "Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth" erwartet, wird enttäuscht werden. Auf das könnt ihr euch im Februar freuen Im Februar werden einige weitere Spiele erscheinen, die die Konsolen, PCs und Handhelden zum Glühen bringen werden. Auf den Konsolen gesellen sich weitere sehnsüchtig erwartete Spiele wie Horizon: Zero Dawn, For Honor, Nioh oder auch Berserk and the Band of the Hawk zu den Spielen. Bereits länger existierende Spielereihen erhalten mit Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers, LEGO Worlds und Ys Origin neue Ableger. Neben diesen Spielen kommen natürlich noch viele weitere für die unterschiedlichen Konsolen und den PC heraus. Wurde ein wichtiger Titel aus dem Januar übersehen? Was muss unbedingt in den Reviews im Februar dabei sein? In den Kommentar ist jede Menge Platz für eure Meinungen. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Community Blog-Beiträge